Karkat's Nightmare
by Usuallywritingfromboredom
Summary: Kakrakt Vantas must learn to trust and learn to love. Especially when a few new students show up. High School AU, other trolls and kids will appear later on. Mainly Karkat/John


Name: Karkat's Nightmare

Pairings: Mainly Karkat/John, maybe some Sollux/Karkat, and a few others

A/N: Hope you enjoy the first part of this ^^; I need to get past my writers block for my other stories xP

Disclaimer: Homestuck and it's characters belong to Andrew Hussie.

_ He had loved and adored him so much... and yet... there was nothing he could do to save him. He felt tears roll down his face as he was forced to watch the one he held so dear being killed before his eyes. He cried out and fought against his restraints, but to no avail._  
_The man cackled as he towered over his loved one's motionless form. He cried out once again. Trying anything to make his loved one move once again. But he didn't even so much as twitch._

Karkat bolted awake in his bed. He sat up quickly and took in his surroundings. His bedroom was the same as it had always been. Movie posters adorning the walls and the same gray tone that existed everywhere in his house.  
He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked over at the time. Less than five minutes before his alarm went off, telling him to get ready for school. He sighed and ended up sitting there staring at his lap. The images from the nightmare playing over and over in his head like a never ending record.  
He shook his head and grumbled to himself about being an idiot for thinking of anything so ridiculous. He shut his alarm off before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom that was right down the hall. Once he finished in there, he headed down stairs to the kitchen.  
He kept the lights off since they tended to hurt his eyes and he had excellent night vision. He rustled around the kitchen, gathering food for his breakfast. As well as food for his lunch for later that day. Once he ate, cleaned up his dishes, and packed food, he headed back to his room to get changed for school.  
He changed into a black t-shirt that hung loosely on his tiny frame, his normal oversized black hoodie with the gray Cancer sign on the front, some gray jeans that had a patched up hole on the right thigh, and his gray convers. All in all, many people mistook him for being emo and/or goth. But really he just didn't want people to see the old scars on his arms and wrists, some of which were self-inflicted and others which were caused by his dad. Thankfully though he had moved out and lived on his own, so he wasn't in that situation anymore.  
He grabbed his bookbag and slung it over his shoulder. He grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet and put them in his pockets. He headed out into the chilly morning air. He locked the door behind him and started the trek to school. He stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets as he walked, the sun had yet to rise so it was still fairly dark out, just the way he liked it. He could hide in the dark and no one could see him, no one could bother him, and most of all no one could hurt him in any way.  
He made it to school early enough to where barely anyone was there, but late enough that the school doors were unlocked. He walked down the front main hall of the school, lazily watching the closed doors go by, and turned left down the 300 hall and to the cafeteria. He sat down in the back of the cafeteria. After a few minutes he rested his head down on his folded arms and began to doze.  
He was awoken when he heard someone set there stuff done before sitting on the the right side of the table from his view. He lifted his eyes and saw that it was Sollux. Sollux is a skinny and lanky teen, who was two heads taller than Karkat, had a knack for computers, and was usually seen as being a nerd or some stuff like that.

"Well good morning KK, or should ii 2ay, 2leepiehead." He was smiling, telling him that he was only teasing. He still didn't like it since he was still dazed from being just woken up.

"Oh, fuck off Captor." He stuck his tongue out in annoyance before resting his head back down on his arms. He still had a little bit before the others arrived and caused a racket, Sollux had already gotten his laptop out, and he decided to drift back into sleep for a little bit.


End file.
